


Petites histoires

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection de drabbles Tezuka x Oishi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Habitudes

Cette habitude avait commencé il y a longtemps.  
Il se souvenait encore sans difficulté du jour où ils l'avaient prise, même s'il ne pouvait retrouver la date exacte dans sa mémoire.  
Ca avait été peu après la rentrée, pendant leur première année.   
Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, à l'époque.  
  


* * *

  
Tezuka était sorti du collège après les activités du club et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt du bus qu'il empruntait pour rentrer chez lui.  
Comme tous les jours, quelques personnes étaient déjà là à attendre, mais seulement une petite minorité des élèves de Seigaku utilisaient ce moyen de transport pour se rendre au collège, et le bus était rarement comble.  
Ce jour, comme tous les autres, le bus arriva pratiquement vide de passagers, et Tezuka laissa monter les autres personnes attendant avant lui.  
Alors qu'il montait à bord du véhicule, pourtant, quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - attira son attention sur le trottoir, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'arrêt.  
Apparemment, un garçon courrait pour attraper le bus.  
Tezuka fit la chose qui lui semblait logique et se retourna vers le chauffeur.  
  
\- Il y a quelqu'un qui court pour attraper le bus, vous pouvez attendre trente secondes ?  
  
Le chauffeur lança un regard dans le rétroviseur et opina tranquillement de la tête.  
  
Au final, le garçon qui courait était un bon sprinteur, et il monta dans le bus juste au moment où Tezuka se retournait pour voir où il en était.  
Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face, il le reconnaissait, c'était un des première année du club de tennis, même s'il ne savait plus son nom.  
Le garçon posa son sac en remerciant le chauffeur de l'avoir attendu et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.  
Quand celle-ci eut enfin un rythme normal, il releva la tête et sembla surpris un instant.  
  
\- Ah, Tezuka-kun !  
\- ... hmm ?  
  
Le garçon se mit à rougir pour une raison qui était floue à Tezuka et continua en balbutiant.  
  
\- Je... euh... je ne savais pas que tu prenais le bus pour rentrer chez toi...  
\- Hmm...  
\- Je... euh.... pardon !  
  
Toujours rougissant, le garçon reprit son sac et dépassa Tezuka pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.  
Tezuka n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris le pourquoi du comment de cette conversation, mais il se savait assez peu doué pour comprendre les autres et ne tâcha pas de trouver une raison logique à l'attitude de son camarade de club.   
Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à détâcher son regard du garçon, qui était allé s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre.  
Au bout de moins d'une minute, pourtant, le garçon du club de tennis avait détourné les yeux de la fenêtre pour le regarder et leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Le garçon rougit à nouveau et détourna son regard en quatrième vitesse, et Tezuka commençait à se dire que ce garçon avait tout de même une attitude étrange.  
  
Oishi.  
Oui, c'était ça, il s'appelait Oishi.  
Enfin, Tezuka espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas.  
  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le faisait, Tezuka s'approcha du siège où était assis le jeune homme.  
  
\- Je peux m'asseoir là, Oishi-kun ?  
  
Il espérait très fort ne pas s'être trompé dans le nom du garçon, vu que celui-ci s'était souvenu du sien.  
  
\- Ah... bien sûr !  
  
Oishi se tassa contre la fenêtre pour ne plus occuper qu'un demi-siège et se remit à rougir.  
Tezuka s'assit et un silence s'installa entre les deux. Oishi regardait par la fenêtre sans sourciller, et Tezuka se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, laissant son esprit rêver le temps du voyage.  
Il finit par se lever quelques secondes avant que le bus n'arrive à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui et fut surpris qu'Oishi fasse de même au même moment.  
Les deux garçons sortirent du bus l'un après l'autre et se regardèrent un instant.  
  
\- Euh... tu habites pas loin d'ici, Tezuka-kun ?  
\- J'ai encore un quart d'heure de marche.  
\- Ah... ah, moi aussi... à peu près. Par là.  
  
Oishi montra une direction et fit mine de commencer à marcher.  
  
\- Moi aussi.  
  
Tezuka emboîta le pas d'Oishi et les deux garçons se mirent à marcher côte à côte.  
  
\- Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'on habitait pas loin l'un de l'autre !  
\- ... hmm...  
\- Tu es toujours si peu bavard ?  
  
Tezuka releva la tête et fixa son regard sur celui d'Oishi.  
  
\- Ah, pardon, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. C'est juste que... enfin...  
\- ... je te mets mal à l'aise ?  
  
Oishi rougit et regarda ses chaussures.  
  
\- ... un peu.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le premier.  
\- C'est... enfin, ça ne te gêne pas ?  
\- Non. Et puis je n'ai pas le choix.  
\- Hmm... c'est dommage, non ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, je pense... c'est triste de te voir toujours tout seul au club.  
\- ... ah.  
\- Euh... et ça te dérange de... de ne pas être seul ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je te dérange, là ?  
\- Non... non, bien entendu.  
  
Oishi lui fit un petit sourire avant de se remettre à parler.  
  
\- Je n'osais pas vraiment venir te parler, tu sais !  
\- ... je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
\- Euh... ben tu es si fort et tu as l'air si sérieux... alors...  
  
Oishi semblait chercher des raisons qui ne le vexeraient pas alors qu'ils longeaient tranquillement un canal.  
  
\- Enfin... j'avais envie de te parler mais tu es un peu... impressionnant, quoi.  
  
Oishi émit un petit rire en jetant un regard sur le côté à Tezuka.  
  
\- ... tu ne parles vraiment pas beaucoup...  
\- ... et si j'étais timide ?  
\- ....... tu n'as pas vraiment l'air.  
\- Peut-être pas.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors pourquoi tu parles si peu ?  
\- ... je n'ai pas d'idée pour alimenter une conversation, en fait.  
  
Oishi se remit à rire et s'arrêta, attendant que Tezuka fasse de même.  
  
\- Je tourne là pour rentrer.  
\- ... hmm.  
\- Rentre bien alors, Tezuka-kun.  
\- Toi aussi.  
  
Alors que Tezuka allait se tourner pour repartir dans sa direction, Oishi reprit la parole.  
  
\- Dis, Tezuka-kun, on... pourra refaire le chemin ensemble ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
  
Oishi le gratifia d'un grand sourire, secouant la main en signe d'au revoir avant de partir dans sa direction.  
  


* * *

  
Ce jour-là ne différait pas de tous ceux qui avaient suivis la première fois où ils avaient faits le chemin du retour côte à côte.  
Le même bus, le même canal, le même coucher de soleil.  
Enfin non, c'était faux, le trajet était le même, et lui n'avait pas changé, mais Oishi... Oishi n'était plus le jeune garçon hésitant qu'il avait été la première fois où ils s'étaient vraiment parlé.  
C'était toujours lui qui faisait la grosse majorité de la conversation, mais il n'était certainement plus mal à l'aise auprès de Tezuka.  
Quelque part, celui-ci se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait permis à Oishi d'en arriver là, et de s'accrocher jusqu'à réaliser que son attitude froide ne reflétait pas ses sentiments.  
  
\- On se voit demain matin, alors ?  
  
Leur carrefour. L'endroit où ils devaient se quitter, l'endroit où Oishi posait toujours la fatidique question du lendemain.  
A dire vrai, Tezuka n'avait pas particulièrement envie de quitter Oishi ici, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il se contenta de répondre en hochant de la tête, puis s'approcha doucement d'Oishi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se contentant d'une caresse furtive en pensant au prochain moment qu'ils pourraient passer juste tous les deux.   
Oishi répondit d'un sourire et partit vers chez lui.  
  
  
Oui, ça faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble.  
Par contre, l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise de s'embrasser au carrefour où ils devaient se séparer était plus récente...  
... mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	2. Jour de repos

  
Tezuka monta rapidement les escaliers, tournant la clé dans la serrure en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Il était encore tôt, et même si Oishi avait tendance à être matinal, le jeune homme devait encore être couché.  
Dans son dernier e-mail, il lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait à rendre son dernier essai la veille et qu'il comptait rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait en retard.  
  
Rassuré de voir les chaussures d'Oishi dans l'entrée et l'appartement plongé dans le noir, Tezuka referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, posant son sac à terre.  
Il n'avait jamais été absent si longtemps.  
Il s'assit à l'une des chaises de la cuisine, et contempla l'horloge accrochée au mur.  
6 heures vingt-trois.  
Si Oishi avait du sommeil à rattraper, il ne serait pas debout avant encore deux ou trois heures.  
Non, deux. Voir Oishi se lever après neuf heures du matin serait synonyme de fin du monde.  
Tezuka poussa un léger baillement.  
Il n'avait pas de raison d'être fatigué. Il était monté dans l'avion après une bonne nuit de sommeil et avait encore dormi à bord.  
C'était juste d'être assis et chez lui, sûrement.  
  
Il se releva, et après avoir éteint les lumières de la cuisine, se dirigea vers la porte du salon qui était devenu la chambre d'Oishi.  
Il l'entrouvrit doucement, tentant de laisser rentrer le moins de lumière possible dans la pièce tout en essayant de distinguer la silhouette du jeune homme.  
Mais Tezuka devait se rendre à l'évidence, Oishi n'était pas là.  
Pourtant ses chaussures dans l'entrée indiquaient qu'il était dans l'appartement. Oishi était tout sauf du genre à laisser traîner une paire de chaussures.  
  
Pris d'un léger doute, Tezuka referma la porte du salon et passa à la suivante, répétant les mêmes mouvements.  
Cette fois-ci, Oishi était bien là, semblant dormir à poings fermés.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.  
Le lit de sa chambre était bien plus agréable et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Oishi préfère y dormir...  
  
Rassuré de voir Oishi à la maison, il referma la porte et redirigea ses pas vers la salle de bains.  
Après tout, il n'avait pas volé une douche et un bon bain chaud en attendant qu'Oishi se réveille.  
  
La salle de bains sentait le produit d'entretien, et Tezuka ne doutait pas que malgré le fait qu'Oishi avait croulé sous les rapports à rendre, il avait dû prendre soin de l'appartement comme jamais.  
L'eau chaude qui jaillit du pommeau de la douche le détendit et Tezuka ferma doucement les yeux, se sentant toujours légèrement fatigué.  
Il se nettoya avec vigueur puis fit couler un bain très chaud.  
Il savait que quand la température de l'eau était à la limite du supportable, il n'avait pas le courage d'y rester très longtemps.  
Et il valait mieux vu qu'il avait peur de s'y endormir.  
  
Une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur sa tête -il détestait que des gouttes d'eau coulent de ses cheveux sur la peau qu'il venait de sécher, mais le sèche-cheveux aurait réveillé Oishi-, Tezuka retourna dans la cuisine pour trouver des vêtements frais dans son sac.  
Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que tout ce dont il avait besoin était dans sa chambre, où dormait Oishi.  
Heureusement, la plupart des habits de son sac de voyage étaient propres, et il opta pour un bas de survêtement ample et un débardeur.  
Il avait été absent moins d'un mois, mais il avait oublié combien l'été au Japon pouvait être chaud et humide, dès les premières heures du matin.  
  
L'horloge de la cuisine affichait sept heures huit.  
Il allait faire du café, puis cuisiner quelque chose de pas trop compliqué et qui pourrait se réchauffer quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle Oishi se réveillerait.  
  
Au final, il venait juste de finir de tout installer sur la table et allait sortir un livre de son sac pour combler l'attente quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Oishi.  
  
\- ... Tezuka ?  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- ... j'ai dormi une journée entière ?  
\- Non, je suis rentré un jour plus tôt que prévu.  
\- Tu aurais dû le dire, je serais venu te chercher à l'aéroport.  
  
Tezuka se leva de sa chaise et vint à la rencontre d'Oishi, glissant distraitement un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
\- Non, tu avais besoin de dormir. Alors, ce dernier rapport ?  
\- Rendu et je ne veux plus en entendre parler. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout.  
\- ...  
  
Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka dans la sienne, serrant légèrement les doigts du jeune homme entre les siens.  
  
\- Félicitations pour être allé jusqu'en quart de finale.  
\- ... merci.  
\- C'était de beaux matchs. Ils parlaient même de toi dans les journaux télévisés.  
  
Tezuka se pencha légèrement vers Oishi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un petit instant.  
  
\- Je t'ai fait un petit-déjeuner, viens t'asseoir.  
\- Merci.  
  
A son tour, Oishi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tezuka puis les deux garçons s'assirent à table.  
Oishi se servit un sourire aux lèvres, Tezuka se contentant de regarder le jeune homme en buvant son café.  
  
\- ...... ce n'est pas un pyjama à moi ?  
\- Si.  
\- Quand je ne suis pas là, tu dors dans mon lit et tu mets mes habits ?  
\- Ah, hier soir, j'étais fatigué, et j'avais vraiment envie que tu sois là et d'être dans tes bras et... enfin, dormir dans ton lit et dans ton pyjama ça me donne presque l'impression que tu es là...... Ça te dérange ?  
\- Non. Mais je pensais que quand je te manquais tu allais dormir tout nu dans mon lit, plutôt.  
  
Oishi se mit à rougir, juste légèrement.  
  
\- Je n'aime pas dormir tout nu. Et puis c'est ton lit quand même.  
\- Comme si tu n'avais jamais été nu dedans.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil si c'est toi qui me déshabilles avant... c'est un peu comme si tu me donnais l'autorisation d'être tout nu dans ton lit.  
\- ......... tu l'as de toute façon. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à dire que c'est mon lit, tu y dors plus souvent que dans le tien.  
\- C'est une question de principe. Si ton lit devient notre lit, mon lit va devenir le canapé du salon.  
\- Ton lit 'est' le canapé du salon.  
\- Oui, mais je l'aime bien quand même.  
  
Tezuka but une gorgée de son café alors qu'Oishi finissait son assiette, se servant un verre de jus d'orange.  
  
\- Au fait, pourquoi tu es rentré un jour plus tôt ?  
\- C'est lundi demain.  
\- ...... c'était très clair, comme explication.  
\- Tu as cours, le lundi. Je voulais passer une journée avec toi. En plus je ne l'ai dit à personne, comme ça je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler mes parents et de passer les voir.  
\- Oh, je les ai déjà invités pour demain soir.  
\- ... je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as été en contact avec mes parents, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.  
\- Ta mère voulait voir les matchs, mais tes parents n'ont pas le satellite, alors ils n'ont vus que les bouts qui passaient aux infos. Je vais leur passer mes cassettes.  
\- ...... tu as enregistré mes matchs ?  
\- Hmm ! Comme tu es Japonais, tu avais la top-priorité sur la chaîne sport, c'était pratique. Ils ont passé ton match du deuxième tour alors qu'il y avait Vaniy contre Mikaiovich en même temps. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Les deux premiers joueurs mondiaux et ils passent ton match contre quelqu'un d'aussi inconnu que toi !  
\- ...... merci ?  
\- Enfin, inconnu... maintenant plus vraiment vu ce que tu es passé à la télé. Puis tu as dû monter au classement en allant jusqu'en quart, non ?  
\- Hmm. 62. Les gens commencent à savoir qui je suis.  
  
Oishi fit un grand sourire avant de se lever et d'amener son assiette à l'évier.  
  
\- ...... c'est gentil d'être rentré plus tôt pour moi.  
\- Je l'ai fait de façon purement égoïste.  
  
Tezuka se leva de table à son tour et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Oishi, glissant son visage dans son cou.  
  
\- Pas pendant que je fais la vaisselle.  
\- ... je ne fais rien.  
\- Bon...  
  
Oishi nettoya rapidement le contenu de l'évier puis se tourna vers Tezuka après s'être séché les mains.  
  
\- Je vais m'habiller.  
  
Tezuka déposa un baiser sur le bas de la joue d'Oishi, refusant de lâcher le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- .......... pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je comptais te mettre tout nu dans mon lit d'ici peu et que ce serait plus pratique que tu t'habilles après.  
  
La bouche d'Oishi se fendit en un petit sourire et le jeune homme se serra contre Tezuka.  
  
\- ... je ne peux rien te refuser.  
\- ......  
\- Mais on ne passe pas la journée au lit, hein. Il faut que je fasse des courses, on n'a presque plus rien au frigo.  
\- ...... si je ne t'avais pas trouvé dans mon pyjama dans mon lit en rentrant, je pourrais presque croire que je ne t'ai pas manqué.  
\- ... imbécile.  
  
Oishi attrapa le débardeur de Tezuka de sa main droite et attira le jeune homme à lui, lui offrant un baiser un peu plus poussé que ceux qu'ils avaient partagés depuis le début de la matinée.  
Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, Tezuka passa le revers de sa main sur la joue d'Oishi.  
  
\- Je pensais sincèrement qu'après 26 jours de séparation, on se serait retrouvés beaucoup plus vite que ça au lit.  
  
Tezuka plongea son visage dans le cou d'Oishi, embrassant au hasard la peau qui se retrouvait sous ses lèvres.  
  
\- Tu m'as manqué. Surtout la nuit.  
\- ... Tezuka...  
\- Il faudra que tu m'accompagnes, une prochaine fois.  
\- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie. Mais je ne peux pas zapper des exams.  
\- ...... tu devrais. Et si je te promets d'aller en finale si tu m'accompagnes ?  
\- Comme si ma présence pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je suis sûr de pouvoir atteindre de meilleurs performances si je ne suis pas frustré.  
  
Oishi émit un petit rire et écarta légèrement Tezuka.  
  
\- ... on verra.  
  
Le jeune homme lui enleva ses lunettes puis attrapa sa main et le mena à l'unique véritable chambre que comportait le petit appartement où ils en étaient venus à vivre ensemble.  
  
\- En attendant, profitons de la journée. Au fait, tu n'es pas trop fatigué du voyage ?  
\- ... non, ça va... j'ai eu plein de jours de repos après avoir perdu.  
  
Oishi esquissa un sourire alors que Tezuka le renversait sur le lit, embrassant à nouveau son cou.  
  
\- Mais si ça n'inclut pas un lit et toi, ça ne compte pas comme un vrai jour de repos.  
\- Oh, tu serais presque romantique.  
  
Tezuka s'arrêta soudainement et son visage s'écarta du cou d'Oishi, son regard cherchant celui du jeune homme.  
  
\- Oishi.  
\- ... hmm ?  
\- Je crois que je t'aime.  
\- .................. tu en auras mis du temps.


	3. Soutien

  
\- C'est d'être capitaine qui te fait flemmarder à ce point ?  
  
Tezuka jeta un regard de côté à Oishi, se demandant si c'était vraiment à lui qu'il s'adressait.  
  
\- ... je veux dire, depuis que les troisième année sont partis, on te voit moins souvent la raquette à la main.  
\- ...... hmm.  
\- Tu ferais un échange contre moi tout à l'heure ? Ca fait lontemps.  
  
Tezuka savait bien que quelqu'un allait finir par remarquer.  
Et il savait que si quelqu'un devait remarquer, ce serait forcément Oishi.  
Peut-être que ce serait plus simple de lui avouer... juste à lui.  
  
\- Hmm, pas de problème.  
  
Oishi répondit par un sourire.  
Oui.  
Oishi s'inquiéterait, mais... ce serait mieux qu'il soit au courant.  
  
\- Oishi......  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ce soir, tu aurais un peu de temps libre ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.  
\- Et dont tu ne peux pas me parler là ?  
\- ...... non.  
  
Oishi eut l'air un peu surpris, peut-être peu habitué à ce que son meilleur ami ait quelque chose à dire qui ne puisse l'être aux abords d'un court de tennis.  
  
\- Alors ce soir après l'entraînement ?  
\- Hmm.  
  


* * *

  
\- Ton revers est moins puissant qu'avant... tu vois ce que c'est que de ne plus t'entraîner autant !  
  
Oishi émit un petit rire en refermant son sac.  
Ils étaient finalement seuls tous les deux, et même si c'était devenu fréquent qu'ils soient les deux derniers présents depuis qu'ils étaient capitaine et vice-capitaine, Tezuka savait que ce soir serait différent.  
  
\- ... Ce n'est pas ça.  
  
Le rire d'Oishi s'arrêta net et le garçon s'approcha de son meilleur ami.  
  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- ... hmm.  
  
Le regard d'Oishi changea, se faisant inquiet.  
Tezuka avait prédit cette réaction... Oishi s'inquiétait pour un rien.  
  
\- ... depuis quelques temps, je... je ressens une douleur au coude quand je joue. Je pensais que ça partirait tout seul. Surtout en jouant un peu moins... mais ça fait trois semaines et la douleur est toujours là.  
\- Tu as vu un médecin ?  
\- ...... non.  
  
Oishi poussa un long soupir.  
Tezuka n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir ce qu'Oishi pensait de tout ça, ce qui était assez étrange, vu qu'en général le garçon laissait toutes ses émotions s'afficher sur son visage.  
  
\- ... tu devrais. Tu te rends comptes si c'est le tennis elbow ou quelque chose de grave ? Je... Tu devrais vraiment faire attention... à ton niveau, ce serait dommage de négliger une douleur... Ca pourrait avoir des conséquences.  
\- ... Si tu le dis.  
  
Oishi sembla réfléchir un instant.  
  
\- Tu vois l'hôpital entre ton arrêt de bus et le mien ?  
\- ... hmm.  
\- Mon oncle travaille là-bas. Ils ont un service de médecine du sport... on pourrait y passer et puis il te donnerait rapidement un avis, que tu saches si... si ça va passer vite.  
\- ...... merci.  
  
Oishi répondit à nouveau par un sourire, sûrement satisfait que sa proposition soit acceptée.  
  


* * *

  
\- S'il vous plaît, je cherche le docteur Oishi. Oishi Akitaka.  
\- Vous êtes au bon endroit. Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
\- Ah, non, je suis son neveu. J'aurais juste besoin de le voir cinq minutes, en fait.  
  
La secrétaire s'inclina légèrement et consulta l'agenda en face d'elle.  
  
\- Je suppose qu'il ne prendrait pas trop de retard si tu vas lui parler entre deux consultations. Je t'appelle dès qu'il a fini avec son patient, tu peux aller t'asseoir.  
  
Tezuka et Oishi s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, Tezuka rompant vite le silence qui s'installait.  
  
\- Tu es sûr que ça ne gêne pas ?  
\- Hmm ! Tu vas voir, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra te dire si c'est grave ou pas.  
\- ... Oishi.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si c'est grave... je voudrais que tu ne le répètes pas.  
  


* * *

  
\- Donc tu m'as dit que ça faisait trois semaines et qu'il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration en jouant moins ?  
\- ... non.  
  
L'oncle d'Oishi tendit le bras de Tezuka et appuya sur la peau près du coude.  
  
\- Ca fait mal quand je fais ça ?  
\- ... pas vraiment.  
  
Le médecin lâcha son bras et prit un air embêté.  
  
\- Ca ne ressemble pas à un tennis elbow. Plutôt un trauma qui aurait empiré. Tu ne te serais pas cogné le coude ou quelque chose ?  
\- ... pas récemment.  
\- En tout cas vu ce que tu m'as décrit, ça ne devrait pas se soigner tout seul. Le mieux serait que tu prennes un rendez-vous. On fera une radio et je verrai si c'est bien un trauma... Tu en as déjà parlé à tes parents ?  
\- ...... non.  
\- Fais-le, et viens avec l'un d'eux la prochaine fois.  
\- Oui.  
\- En attendant pas de tennis. Au moins par précaution. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus de temps à te consacrer ce soir.  
\- Nous, c'est moi qui vous remercie de votre peine alors qu'on est venus sans prévenir.  
  
Tezuka s'inclinat, l'oncle d'Oishi répondant par un sourire.  
...  
Un peu de la même manière que son neveu.  
  


* * *

  
\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave.  
\- ......  
\- Dis, Tezuka... je pourrais t'accompagner la prochaine fois aussi ?  
\- ......  
\- ... sinon, je... je vais m'inquiéter pour rien, je me connais...... mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.  
\- Ca ne me gêne pas.  
  
De nouveau un sourire.  
A croire que dans la famille Oishi, on pouvait répondre à tout avec un sourire.  
  


* * *

  
\- Tu as peur que je ne le soigne pas si tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Hein ?  
  
Oishi s'étonna de la remarque de son oncle alors que celui-ci auscultait le bras de Tezuka.  
  
\- Ca fait la cinquième fois que tu l'accompagnes.  
\- ... c'est juste que je m'inquiète.  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités ?  
\- Si...... mais je préfère être là...  
  
Le docteur fit un sourire et jeta un coup d'oeil à la dernière radio en date.  
  
\- Ca te fait encore mal fréquemment, Tezuka-kun ?  
\- ... de moins en moins. Pratiquement plus.  
\- Bien. Je lève mon interdit sur le tennis, mais seulement en petites quantités. Pas plus d'une demie-heure d'affilée, pas de balle appuyée et pas d'effet trop important. Juste histoire de voir. Si la douleur revient, tu arrêtes. Par contre, les autres interdits restent. Ne porte rien de la main gauche le bras tendu et continue de porter le strap.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah, Shûichirô, vu que tu es là, je vais profiter de ta présence. Viens.  
  
Oishi obéit et s'approcha de son oncle qui se leva de son siège.  
  
\- Assieds-toi à ma place.  
\- ... oji-san ?  
\- Vous vous entraînez ensemble au club, non ?  
\- Oui, en général. Mais Tezuka s'entraîne aussi par lui-même des fois.  
  
Tezuka leva la tête vers son meilleur ami.  
  
\- Tu savais ?  
\- ... vu ton niveau, c'est évident.  
  
L'oncle d'Oishi coupa court à la conversation, attrapant le bras de Tezuka, plaçant son coude sur l'une de ses paumes.  
  
\- Shûichirô, je vais t'apprendre un petit truc. C'est un massage tout simple et ce sera bénéfique si tu peux lui faire après qu'il joue. Ca atténue la pression sur l'articulation.  
  
Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.  
  
\- Je... je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable et puis Tezuka n'a peut-être pas envie que...........  
\- Tezuka-kun, ça te gênerait ?  
  
Non.  
Non, pourquoi ça le gênerait ?  
Si c'était mieux pour son coude...  
Le seul problème serait que ça embarasse Oishi.  
  
\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas, mais si O... si Shûichirô n'en a pas envie, ça n'est pas la peine de le forcer.  
\- Oh, il fait son timide, mais je suis sûr qu'il a envie d'aider.  
\- Ah... hmm. Hmm. Si je peux servir à quelque chose...  
  
Le médecin fit un sourire pour avoir remporté le combat et attrapa la main droite de son neveu pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de Tezuka et lui apprendre comment en relaxer les mucles.  
  


* * *

  
Tezuka pénétra dans les vestiaires et remarqua qu'une bonne partie des membres du club étaient déjà partis. Les première année qui s'étaient occupés du rangement finissaient de se rhabiller, et parmi les deuxième année, seuls Oishi, Fuji et Kikumaru étaient encore présents, en train de ranger leurs affaires.  
Tezuka prit une longue inspiration.  
Le tennis lui avait manqué.  
Même s'il n'avait pas tellement tapé dans la balle aujourd'hui -et même si Inui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne jouait pas à son meilleur niveau-, l'état d'esprit qui l'habitait alors que l'entraînement finissait était totalement différent de ces dernières semaines.  
Les première année attrapèrent leurs sacs et prirent la porte alors qu'il atteignait son casier.  
  
\- MERCI POUR L'ENTRAINEMENT !!!  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de crier si fort, imbécile.  
\- C'est toujours mieux que de 'persifler' comme toi, "fushuuu".  
\- Qui persifle ?!  
\- ... les vipères ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ??  
\- Que tu étais...  
\- Kaidô, Momoshiro. 20 tours de terrain en arrivant demain matin !  
  
Tezuka ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers les première année pour voir comment ils prenaient la sanction.  
  
\- C'est tout de ta faute, imbécile.  
\- Comment ça ma faute ?!  
\- 30 tours. Et si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le en-dehors du collège.  
  
Tezuka vit Oishi s'approcher de la porte.  
  
\- Ou mieux, ne vous battez pas du tout. Faites attention sur le chemin du retour !  
  
La porte se referma sans nouvelle injure prononcée entre les deux garçons.  
Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Fuji enfilait son sac et ouvrait la porte à nouveau.  
  
\- On se voit demain, bonne soirée.  
\- Bye-bye nya, Fuji !!!  
  
Le prodige de Seigaku quitta à son tour sa pièce et il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que le tour de Kikumaru ne vienne.  
Oishi, comme Tezuka, était encore en tenue. Peu après les Nationales, Oishi avait été sorti des titulaires de l'équipe, mais avait retrouvé son jersey de titulaire depuis peu.  
Tezuka préférait le voir dans cette tenue. Il savait que son vice-capitaine la méritait amplement.  
  
\- J'ai rempli le journal du club et écrit le programme de demain sur le tableau. Tout était en ordre dehors ?  
\- Hmm. Aucun problème.  
  
Oishi fit un sourire et retira la veste de son jersey.  
Tezuka se demanda si le garçon avait oublié qu'il était censé lui faire un massage. Ou s'il était trop gêné pour oser en parler.  
C'était le genre d'Oishi.  
  
\- ... Oishi.  
\- Oui ?  
  
Comment formuler ça sans que le jeune homme se sente obligé ?  
  
\- Je comprends totalement si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, mais je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié... pour mon bras...  
  
Oishi rougit légèrement.  
Bon, il était vrai que son visage affichait facilement ses émotions, mais ces histoires de massage le faisaient vraiment rougir plus qu'à l'accoutumée.  
  
\- Ah, je... je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'osais pas vraiment aborder le sujet. Mais si tu... tu veux, je... enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux !  
\- Si ça ne te gêne pas.  
\- Non... Non, vraiment pas.  
\- On s'assoit ?  
\- Hmm !  
  
Les deux prirent place sur l'unique banc du vestiaire, Tezuka retirant sa veste et la pliant soigneusement à côté de lui avant de tendre son bras vers Oishi.  
Les joues du jeune homme étaient toujours légèrement empourprées, mais ses mains saisirent le coude de Tezuka sans plus d'hésitation.  
  
\- ... tu me dis si je te fais mal.  
\- Hmm...  
\- ... ou si tu te rends compte que je ne fais pas comme mon oncle.  
\- Tu te débrouilles bien.  
  
Oishi sembla rougir légèrement plus.  
Tezuka ne voulait pas de ça. Oishi était son meilleur ami, le seul auquel il avait considéré parler de sa blessure, et il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci soit embarrassé en sa présence.  
  
\- ... Oishi ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- .................. Merci.  
  
Il ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées, comment expliquer à Oishi qu'il ne voulait pas l’embarrasser ni l'ennuyer avec cette blessure. Comment lui dire que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire était apprécié, et que même si ses massages n'était peut-être pas parfaits, il était la seule personne à qui il les demanderait.  
La seule personne à qui il voulait les demander, la seule personne qui pouvait les faire.  
  
Faute de pouvoir exprimer le fonds de ses pensées, il s'était contenté de résumer le tout par un "merci".  
Après tout, c'était le plus important.  
  
Oishi l'avait regardé une seconde, puis lui avait souri. Tezuka ne décelait plus une trace de gêne sur son visage.  
  


* * *

  
C'était vite devenu une sorte de rituel... en tout cas, une de leurs habitudes.  
En général, Tezuka revenait une fois que les vestiaires étaient vides ou presque et s'asseyait sur le banc, Oishi venant le rejoindre dès qu'il avait fini la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir.  
Ce n'était que cinq minutes, mais cinq minutes qui donnaient de l'espoir pour son bras à Tezuka, et qui donnaient sûrement à Oishi l'impression de servir à quelque chose.  
Cinq minutes passées le plus souvent en silence, Oishi fixé sur le coude de Tezuka, souvent un sourire aux lèvres, alors que le regard de Tezuka se perdait ailleurs dans la pièce.  
L'une ou l'autre fois, il avait profité de l'instant pour enlever ses lunettes et fermer les yeux.  
Juste un peu.  
Juste... histoire de profiter un peu mieux des mouvements des doigts d'Oishi qui se faisaient de plus en plus habitués à la tâche.  
  
Tezuka en était venu à attendre ces moments où il ne pensait plus à rien et où son coude lui faisait du bien plutôt que le contraire.  
L'une ou l'autre fois, Oishi demandait si ce qu'il faisait servait à quelque chose, ou s'il faisait même vraiment les choses bien, ce à quoi Tezuka répondait des fois juste par un "...hmm" et des fois par des encouragements à devenir masseur professionnel.  
  
Ce moment était devenu pour Tezuka le plus agréable de l'entraînement, le garçon culpabilisant légèrement de préférer un massage au tennis.  
  


* * *

  
\- Pardon, je dois m'arrêter là.  
  
Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et changea sa raquette de main.  
Il avait mal.  
Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
  
\- Tu vas bien, Tezuka ?  
\- Hmm. Je préfère en rester là, je dois... faire autre chose.  
\- Tu as peur de perdre ?  
  
Tezuka leva un sourcil à la remarque d'Inui.  
Ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait été en train de mener auparavant.  
  
\- ... non.  
\- On remet ça à un autre jour ?  
\- ... comme tu veux.  
  
Tezuka inclina légèrement la tête, indiquant que la conversation était finie, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.  
Ils étaient vides, ce qui était à vrai dire normal à plus d'une demie-heure de la fin de l'entraînement.  
Tezuka s'assit sur le banc, laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur.  
Toujours cette même douleur, qui revenait au rythme des pulsations de son cœur.  
Il retira ses lunettes et ferma ses yeux.  
S'il se reposait un peu, ça ferait moins mal. Au moins un peu.  
.........  
  
\- ... tu vas bien ?  
  
Il ne savait pas s'il s'était assoupi ou si son cerveau était juste parti un instant quand la voix d'Oishi le ramena à la réalité.  
Les vestiaires étaient toujours vides et on entendait encore le bruit des balles rebondir à l'extérieur.  
  
\- Mon coude.  
  
Oishi prit un air peiné.  
C'était évident que le jeune homme détestait voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir, qui plus est quelqu'un qu'il appréciait.  
  
\- ... je peux aider ?  
  
Tezuka poussa un soupir alors que son coude prenait la direction d'Oishi.  
  
\- ... oui. S'il te plaît.  
  
Tezuka ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer quand les mains d'Oishi vinrent au contact de son bras.  
Il baissa son visage et ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver une position qui ferait moins souffrir son bras.  
  
\- Tu as joué plus longtemps que d'habitude ?  
\- Non... je venais de commencer un match contre Inui...  
\- Tu as peut-être tapé trop fort...  
\- ... je crois que c'est les amortis. Surtout.  
\- On passe à l'hôpital ce soir.  
\- ...... ce n'est pas la peine.  
  
Oishi poussa un soupir.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas une bonne politique que de souffrir et d'attendre que ça passe, Tezuka. Si tu te voyais... ça se voit que tu as mal.  
  
Les yeux de Tezuka se rouvrirent et sa tête bascula en arrière.  
Oui, il avait mal.  
Ce soir... il allait écouter Oishi.  
  
\- ... ça va ?  
\- ...... pas vraiment. Mais mieux depuis que tu es là.  
  
Oishi lui offrit un sourire.  
  
\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.  
  
... oui, il savait.  
De nouveau, Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de bouger pour tenter d'améliorer la douleur diffuse dans tout son bras.  
Alors qu'elle redescendait, sa tête vint heurter l'épaule d'Oishi et décida d'y rester.  
  
\- ........................ merci.  
  
Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne bouge, alors que les doigts d'Oishi continuaient leur travail, apaisant légèrement la douleur. Mais Tezuka était plus reconnaissant envers Oishi pour son soutien et sa présence que pour son massage.  
Quelque part... c'était plus simple de traverser ça avec Oishi.  
Au bout de longs instants, cependant, il poussa un long soupir et se dégagea légèrement de son meilleur ami.  
  
\- ... ça va bientôt être l'heure de la fin de l'entraînement, non ?  
\- ...... hmm, bientôt.  
\- Retournons sur les courts.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- ... hmm.   
  
Tezuka se leva, pliant et dépliant son coude lentement.  
La douleur était devenue beaucoup plus supportable.  
  
\- Et ne t'esquive pas en partant, hein. Tu viens à l'hôpital après.  
\- Ou sinon ?  
  
Tezuka avait lancé cette phrase plus dans l'esprit de faire un trait d'humour qu'autre chose, mais Oishi sembla un peu pris à court par la question.  
  
\- Euh... sinon...  
  
Oishi était trop gentil pour le menacer de ne plus le masser, de ne plus lui parler, ou de ne plus être là pour lui.  
  
\- ... sinon je le dis à tous les autres ?  
  
Il marquait un point.  
  
\- Je comptais venir de toute façon.  
  
Oishi resta silencieux une seconde.  
  
\- ... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ?  
\- ... non. Je sais qu'une partie d'entre eux s'entraînent d'arrache-pied parce qu'ils se disent qu'avec moi, ils ont une chance d'atteindre les nationales. C'est stupide parce qu'on est une équipe et qu'un seul joueur ne peut emmener une équipe en nationales, mais...  
\- Je sais. De toute façon tu seras remis bien avant l'an prochain. Et moi je crois que tu peux nous emmener en nationales.  
\- Si Seigaku perd les quatre autres matchs, j'aurais beau gagner, ça ne servira à rien.  
\- Tu montres l'exemple, c'est important.  
\- ...  
\- De toute façon, on va en nationales l'an prochain.  
\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.  
  
Oishi fit un sourire.  
  
\- Il va bien falloir, on se l'est promis.


	4. Son expression

Tezuka était considéré par beaucoup de monde comme peu expressif.  
Même les gens passés experts dans la lecture de ses humeurs admettaient que ce n'était pas toujours facile et qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr quand il s'agissait de Tezuka.  
  
Une des personnes les plus aptes à juger les humeur du jeune homme était sa propre mère, qui d'ailleurs, pour un observateur extérieur, semblait comprendre son fils mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même.  
Oishi avait été surpris à plusieurs reprises d'entendre la mère de Tezuka parler de sa mauvaise ou bonne humeur, alors que le jeune homme ne semblait pas différent d'à l'accoutumée.  
Oishi lui-même avait pensé être doué pour juger les humeurs et expressions de son camarade de club, mais il devait s'avouer vaincu devant la génitrice de son meilleur ami.  
  
Ce soir ne faisait pas exception.  
Tezuka l'avait invité à réviser chez lui et comme ils avaient un peu traîné, sa mère lui avait demandé de dîner avec eux.  
Oishi avait accepté avec plaisir même s'il savait qu'il aurait été mieux séant de refuser.  
  
\- Kunimitsu, tu as l'air vraiment heureux ce soir.  
\- ... ah ?  
\- J'ai bien fait d'inviter Oishi-kun à dîner... Oishi-kun, tu reprendras bien du curry ?  
  
Oishi tendit son assiette en remerciant son hôte, glissant un regard sur le côté pour voir de "où" Tezuka pouvait bien sembler heureux.  
Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur.  
  
\- Tu pourrais dormir ici, Oishi-kun.  
\- Oh, non, je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité...  
\- Allons, il est déjà tard...  
\- Non, vraiment... je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
\- Oishi-kun, tu ne t'imposes pas, nous t'invitons. Kunimitsu amène si rarement des invités, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.  
\- ... je... hmm...  
\- Si tu veux je parlerai à ta maman.  
  
Oishi émit un petit soupir en tâchant de sourire et jeta un regard à Tezuka. Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression.  
Qu'en pensait-il ? Peut-être que ça le dérangeait qu'il reste ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà assez vu et supporté pour la journée et qu'il préfèrerait passer la soirée seul ?  
  
\- Ah, Kunimitsu, je t'ai rarement vu de si bonne humeur. Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.  
\- ... maman.  
  
Oishi contempla son assiette de curry en se demandant si la mère de Tezuka n'inventait pas tout. Tezuka n'avait vraiment pas l'air particulièrement heureux, que ce soit son expression où la façon dont il s'exprimait.  
  
\- Je me tais, je me tais. Mais ton regard sévère ne marche pas avec moi, Kunimitsu.

* * *

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je range mes affaires. Je ne peux vraiment pas rester beaucoup plus, ma mère n'aime pas que je sois dehors trop tard.  
  
Oishi fourra sa trousse dans son sac, ne voulant pas s'imposer plus longtemps.  
  
\- Tu es invité ici, tu sais...  
  
Oishi s'arrêta une seconde, se retournant pour chercher le regard de Tezuka du sien, mais n'arrivant pas à y trouver ses réponses.  
  
\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter plus que ça.  
\- ... si tu n'as pas envie de rester, tu peux le dire clairement.  
  
Oishi resta interloqué un instant.  
Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas envie de rester ?  
Tezuka ne savait-il pas qu'il adorait passer du temps avec lui, même si c'était à ne rien faire ou à réviser ?  
Et puis... il trouvait bizarre que Tezuka puisse croire qu'il ne soit pas franc avec lui, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
Il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre son point de vue ?  
  
\- Mais j'en ai envie... c'est juste que... je ne veux vraiment pas t'embêter... tu... enfin... tu m'as déjà assez supporté pour aujourd'hui, non ?  
  
Oishi émit un petit rire un peu forcé, qui ne fit que renfrogner la mine de Tezuka.  
  
\- ... tu ne me déranges pas.  
\- On ne dirait pas à ta tête. Allez, ne te force pas, va.  
  
Oishi fit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Tezuka.  
L'instant suivant, la main gauche de Tezuka se posait sur son avant-bras, insistante.  
  
\- ... je préfèrerais que tu restes.  
  
Oishi posa son sac, s'avouant vaincu.  
Après tout, pourquoi doutait-il de la parole de Tezuka ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et puis il avait 'envie' de rester, en plus.  
Il se décida donc à oublier ce qu'il aurait été poli de faire, et au bout d'une seconde, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Tezuka en lui offrant un léger sourire.  
  
\- ... merci.  
\- ... Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour me l'avoir dit.  
\- ... tu devrais t'en douter pourtant.  
\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile, avec toi.  
\- Oishi... je suis toujours plus heureux quand tu es à mes côtés.  
  
Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.  
  
\- ... vraiment ?  
\- Si ma mère ne l'avait pas assez répété pendant tout le repas, j'aurais pensé que le fait qu'on sorte ensemble soit suffisant pour te le prouver.  
  
La rougeur sur les joues d'Oishi s'intensifia.  
C'est vrai que bon... si Tezuka avait accepté de sortir avec lui, ça devait aussi être parce qu'il aimait bien être avec lui.  
Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
  
\- Disons que... c'est un manque de confiance en moi associé au fait que tu n'es pas le petit ami le plus démonstratif au monde ?  
\- ...... désolé.  
\- Ah, euh, non, ce n'était pas un reproche, tu sais. Je t'aime comme tu es.  
  
Les yeux de Tezuka s'écarquillèrent légèrement et Oishi réalisa.  
"Je t'aime"  
C'était la première fois que les mots avaient été prononcés entre eux, et il les avait laissés s'échapper de ses lèvres sans faire attention.  
  
\- Tu...  
\- Ah, je... euh...  
  
Mais pourquoi ces mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment... Comment faisait-il pour avoir un timing aussi mauvais ?  
A côté de ça il ne pouvait pas les reprendre, vu qu'ils étaient vrais. Et il ne 'voulait' pas les reprendre... puisqu'il voulait savoir.  
La main de Tezuka qui traînait toujours sur son avant-bras l'attira à lui, et Oishi se laissa faire, un peu surpris, alors que Tezuka déposait ses lèvres sur la tempe de son petit ami.  
  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Oishi poussa un léger soupir, fermant les yeux, remerciant le ciel après cet instant de légère panique.  
  
\- Donc maintenant tu peux me croire quand je dis que je veux passer la nuit avec toi.  
\- Quoi ???  
\- ... que je veux que tu passes la nuit ici, je veux dire.  
\- ...... c'est pas une façon de dire les choses.  
  
Tezuka attira Oishi à lui un peu plus, l'encerclant de ses bras.  
  
\- Je t'aime, Oishi.  
  
Oishi prit une longue inspiration, se délectant du son de cette déclaration. Il n'allait pas s'en lasser de si tôt.  
Il redressa légèrement son visage pour que sa bouche arrive au niveau de l'oreille de Tezuka pour y glisser sa réponse.  
  
\- ... Je pense que je vais rester.  
  


* * *

  
\- J'éteins.  
\- Hmm.  
  
Tezuka enleva ses lunettes pour les déposer sur la table de nuit et tendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe.  
Il se retourna ensuite vers son petit ami, dont il distinguait le sourire dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce.  
Il posa une main sur le bras d'Oishi et celui-ci se blottit un peu plus près de lui avant de prendre la parole.  
  
\- J'aime bien dormir chez toi, en fait.  
\- ... ah ?  
  
Le sourire d'Oishi s'accentua alors que sa main venait jouer sur le torse de Tezuka.  
  
\- Parce que ça me met toujours de bonne humeur de me réveiller à côté de toi.


	5. Auprès de toi

 

Si on lui avait demandé à ce moment, Oishi n'aurait pas pu cacher qu'il était heureux.  
Et il avait vraiment de quoi être heureux, vu qu'il était amoureux, et en plus de ça, aimé en retour.

D'ailleurs ça faisait environ un mois qu'il était si heureux. Un mois que Tezuka était son petit ami.  
Rien que d'y penser, l'idée faisait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
C'était... plus qu'il n'avait osé espéré... Non, sincèrement... il n'avait jamais osé penser qu'il sortirait un jour avec lui.  
Ca avait d'ailleurs été un peu bizarre au début. Il avait beau ne pas douter un instant de l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à Tezuka, c'était quand même étrange d'embrasser... son meilleur ami.

Ah, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça... penser à embrasser Tezuka avait toujours quelques effets néfastes : il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, ses joues se rosirent et un sourire niais apparaître sur ses lèvres.  
Et puis... il ne s'embrassaient pas tellement souvent.  
En fait... Tezuka était tout sauf démonstratif.  
Enfin... déjà, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit en public. Même si Tezuka s'attardait plus fréquemment à ses côtés, il ne lui offrait aucune démonstration d'affection quand quelqu'un était à proximité.  
Oishi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait, vu que ça l'aurait aussi gêné de... de faire quelque chose avec Tezuka en public, mais des fois... des fois il aurait aimé que leurs mains se frôlent plus souvent. Ou que Tezuka lui lance un regard de temps à autres quand ils étaient côte à côte. Ou que sa jambe touche la sienne sous la table quand ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Pas grand chose mais... quelque chose, quoi.  
Peut-être que Tezuka ne pensait pas à ça ? Peut-être que Tezuka n'en avait pas envie comme lui en avait envie.  
... oui, c'était ça, Tezuka n'était juste pas gravement atteint comme il pouvait l'être lui-même.  
Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, vu qu'il se trouvait vraiment vraiment atteint.

 

\- Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Suite à un vol plané qui le fit atterrir sur Momo -allez savoir pourquoi il criait le nom d'Oishi alors qu'il sautait sur Momo-, Eiji adressa un sourire à tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as ton sourire stupiiiide !

Eiji tripotait les cheveux de Momo après être descendu de son dos, ricanant légèrement.  
Oishi rougit légèrement et rangea sa raquette dans son sac sans regarder son partenaire de doubles.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Eiji...  
\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?????

Bien sûr, Oishi ne put s'empêcher de rougir plus et de bredouiller sa prochaine réponse.

\- Parce que... parce que ce n'est pas une fierté d'avoir l'air stupide quand je souris ?

Momo se mit à rire, vite suivi par Eiji. Au bout de quelques secondes, un rire s'échappa aussi des lèvres d'Oishi.

\- Moi je pense que tu es a-mou-reux.

Eiji s'était rapproché, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui avait collé un doigt sous le nez, même si Oishi ne voyait que difficilement la raison de ce geste.

\- Mais... non.  
\- Tu rougis encore pluuuus !  
\- Oishi-sempai, z'êtes piégé !

Inui entra dans la pièce accompagné de Fuji, et Oishi se savait fichu.  
Si toutes les commères de Seigaku se réunissaient et entamaient une discussion sur le sujet de sa vie sentimentale, celle-ci serait plus que sûrement dévoilée au grand jour.

\- Iiiiiiii-nuuuuuuuuuuuuu-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Eiji avait entamé un nouveau vol plané, qui atterrit cette fois-ci sur Fuji, vu qu'apparemment le collégien avait décidé de ne plus sauter sur les gens dont il criait les noms.  
Inui se contenta de redresser ses lunettes alors que Fuji caressait la tête d'Eiji avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis, Inuiiii, tu sais si Oishi est amoureux ??  
\- Eiji !

Inui ouvrit un cahier, sûrement pour se donner plus de contenance que pour y lire quelque chose, et donna les résultats de ses analyses concernant le vice-capitaine de Seigaku.

\- Probabilité... 98,5%.  
\- Inui !  
\- Nyohoho, je le savais ^-^  
\- De qui de qui de qui ?  
\- 100 % que ce soit de...

\- Oishi.

La porte s'était rouverte, laissant place à Tezuka, lequel n'hésita pas à couper toute conversation en sa qualité de capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Oui ?  
\- Tu peux venir ?  
\- Hmm.

Oishi se hâta à la suite de Tezuka à l'extérieur, heureux d'avoir été sauvé de la conversation précédente.  
Tezuka marchait vers le bâtiment principal, le regard fixe, les sourcils froncés, sans lui adresser un mot.  
A quoi pensait-il ? Et puis où allaient-ils ? Voir Ryûzaki-sensei, peut-être ?

\- ... Tezuka ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Euh... rien.

Oish ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise.  
Est-ce que Tezuka avait entendu la conversation ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il était fâché parce que d'autres avaient pu deviner qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le prendrait mal que... enfin, que leurs amis soient au courant ?  
Oishi s'en voulut d'être si transparent. Il ne voulait pas gêner Tezuka avec ses sentiments, et il avait encore dû faire des gestes qui avait dû le trahir auprès d'Inui, peut-être des regards trop insistants, peut-être... il ne savait pas. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas feindre une attitude normale en attendant qu'ils soient seuls, comme le faisait Tezuka ?

\- Comment ça, "rien" ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Oishi, tu as quelque chose à dire. Dis-le.  
\- Tu... tu es fâché ?  
\- ... ai-je des raisons de l'être ?

Ils avaient désormais pénétré dans le bâtiment principal, dont l'activité était plus que réduite à cette heure. La majorité des clubs avaient fini leurs entraînements, et les élèves étaient pour la plupart rentrés chez eux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je... en fait, je... je crois que tout le monde a deviné pour... enfin, tu vois. Et je n'aime pas leur mentir, mais si toi ça te dérange de... je...  
\- Oishi...

Il avait suivi Tezuka jusqu'au deuxième étage, et celui-ci l'avait mené jusqu'à la salle du conseil des élèves.  
Si Tezuka avait quelque chose à régler qui avait à voir avec le conseil, pourquoi l'avait-il cherché lui ?  
Et... et puis pourquoi Tezuka était si inexpressif ? Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas s'il était fâché ou non ?

La porte se referma sur eux et Tezuka la boucla à clef.

\- Tu fermes derrière nous ?

Tezuka se retourna à nouveau vers Oishi, ses sourcils légèrement moins froncés tout à coup.

\- ... hmm.  
\- Je peux demander pourquoi ?

Tezuka attrapa la main d'Oishi dans la sienne, ce qui étonna plutôt Oishi vu que Tezuka n'avait jamais fait ce geste dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ni même d'ailleurs en-dehors de leurs chambres respectives.

\- Je...

Tezuka s'était rapproché légèrement, fixant le sol entre eux deux.

\- ... j'avais envie de te toucher.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea, même si un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Oishi.  
Tout à coup, toute peur d'avoir fâché Tezuka quitta Oishi et tous ses doutes disparurent... il avait juste senti sa poitrine se resserrer à cet aveu qui l'avait rendu... heureux. Plus qu'heureux...  
Alors comme ça Tezuka aussi trouvait dur d'être si proches sans pouvoir se toucher ? Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait amené dans cette pièce dont il avait la clef ?

\- ... pardon, Oishi, j'ai agi de façon égoïste.

Oishi se rapprocha encore un peu plus, cherchant le regard de Tezuka du sien.

\- Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

Les yeux de Tezuka se décollèrent enfin du sol pour rencontrer les siens. Ils affichaient une certaine lueur de surprise.

\- Ah ?  
\- Hmm... je n'en pouvais plus de... d'attendre pour qu'on soit proches comme ça.  
\- ... ah.  
\- ... tu rougis.  
\- Moins que toi.

Oishi répondit par un léger rire, qui résonna dans la pièce.  
Les mains qui étaient restées libres juqu'à présent s'étaient trouvées, et leurs corps étaient maintenant vraiment proches l'un de l'autre.

\- ... Oishi...... je t'aime.  
\- ...... moi aussi, je t'aime.

La main gauche de Tezuka lâcha prise et encercla la taille d'Oishi, alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient encore un peu.

\- Tezuka...  
\- ... hmm ?  
\- ...... embrasse-moi, imbécile.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, tout doucement.  
C'était encore étrange d'embrasser Tezuka. Etrange de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Etrange de voir son expression légèrement changer, quand ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.  
Oishi laissa sa main libre remonter jusqu'aux cheveux de Tezuka, alors que leurs lèvres s'offraient de douces caresses, durant chacune moins de quelques secondes, mais s'intensifiant légèrement plus à chaque fois.

C'était dans ces moments-là, où Oishi pensait qu'il serait plus normal de ne -pas- penser, qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur le lien qui l'unissait à Tezuka.  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi Tezuka l'aimait-il ? Et pourquoi ces baisers ne pouvaient-ils pas durer éternellement ?

Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, leurs fronts rentrant en contact à la place.

\- Tu devrais m'embrasser plus souvent.  
\- ... vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça, toi ?  
\- Si... c'est juste que... tout ça est encore un peu nouveau pour moi...

Alors Tezuka pouvait lui aussi avoir des doutes ?

\- Je comprends... la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés... j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Enfin, pas dans le sens de désagréable... c'était juste le fait de... de t'embrasser, quoi.  
\- ... je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire.  
\- Mais maintenant, je ne fais plus qu'attendre la prochaine fois où tu te décideras à le faire.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Oishi, mais celui-ci fut vite étouffé par les lèvres de Tezuka sur les siennes, insistantes.  
Oishi ferma les yeux et se plia à la caresse, leur échange précédent l'ayant en fait laissé légèrement sur sa faim.  
Cette fois-ci, le contact était plus long, mais encore plus lent, leurs lèvres ne se déplaçant que légèrement l'une sur l'autre.  
Oishi se sentait tremblant. Quelque part, il savait que ce baiser serait différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu partager, et il ne se sentait peut-être juste pas assez sûr de lui.  
Au bout d'un temps qu'il aurait qualifié de long, les mouvements s'intensifièrent, leurs bouches se séparant l'une ou l'autre fois d'un millimètre, mais se retrouvant dans l'instant, glissant l'une sur l'autre.  
Oishi se sentit frissonner quand les lèvres de Tezuka attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant légèrement, mais la relâchant dans l'instant.  
Timidement, il imita le geste, sentant ses joues rougir mais n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir s'il n'était pas le seul.  
Le baiser s'intensifia doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'Oishi sente le bout de la langue de Tezuka glisser sur sa lèvre supérieure.  
Durant un instant, il crut que ses jambes n'allaient plus le soutenir, et la main qu'il avait dans les cheveux de Tezuka descendit jusqu'à l'épaule de celui-ci pour se soutenir légèrement.  
A moitié inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'écartèrent, sa langue partant timidement à la recherche de celle de Tezuka, mais celui-ci avait légèrement refermé sa bouche, et Oishi se heurta à une lèvre, qu'il caressa un instant avant de s'écarter légèrement.  
Le deuxième essai fut plus concluant, Tezuka ouvrant délicatement les lèvres d'Oishi des siennes avant de lancer sa langue à la rencontre de celle d'Oishi.  
Le collégien se sentit trembler à nouveau, mais rendit ses caresses à Tezuka, même si un peu craintivement.  
Il... il n'était pas vraiment préparé à ça, non. Après tout, ils étaient allé plus que doucement pour l'instant avec Tezuka, et déjà qu'il trouvait bizarre de l'embrasser, alors l'embrasser... comme ça...  
C'était peut-être un peu trop... ou peut-être pas assez, il ne savait pas très bien, même s'il laissait Tezuka faire ce qu'il voulait de sa bouche.  
Il sentit sa gorge émettre un son qu'il aurait préféré retenir, et qui ne fit qu'accentuer les mouvements de Tezuka.  
Oishi sentit son coeur accélérer, mais finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Tezuka passa une main sur la joue de son petit ami, avant de lui faire retrouver sa place sur la hanche d'Oishi.

\- Oishi, sois sûr d'une chose : je veux être proche de toi. C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore sûr de comment m'y prendre.  
\- ... Tezuka...

Oishi embrassa la joue de son petit ami avant de reposer son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Tezuka... si je t'invite chez moi ce dimanche après-midi juste pour me prélasser dans tes bras, tu...

Tezuka interrompit Oishi en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je viendrai avec plaisir.  
\- ... je suis sûr qu'on se débrouillera de mieux en mieux...

Tezuka ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer le corps d'Oishi contre le sien.

\- Oishi... Il faut y aller, sinon les autres vont partir en laissant les vestiaires ouverts.  
\- ... hmm.

Les doigts d'Oishi se serrèrent un instant sur ceux de Tezuka.

\- Tezuka ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Une fois qu'on sera sortis de cette pièce... je pourrais tenir ta main encore un peu ? Juste... un peu.  
\- ....... hmm.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent, se tenant toujours la main, mais finissant par se lâcher à la porte pour que Tezuka ressorte les clefs.  
La porte s'ouvrit, et les deux collégiens sortirent dans le couloir, Tezuka fermant à nouveau la porte derrière eux.  
Après avoir rangé la clef dans sa poche, il tendit sa main à Oishi, qui l'attrapa avec un petit sourire.  
Lentement, ils se mirent en marche, peu pressés de mettre fin à ce moment.  
Arrivés aux escaliers, cependant, ils entendirent le bruit de quelqu'un les montant et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à croiser.  
Leurs doigts se délièrent, et les deux collégiens se regardèrent une seconde.  
Dans la pénombre qui régnait dans le collège à cette heure-ci, Oishi crut presque déceler un sourire sur le visage de Tezuka.  
... mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.


	6. Une dernière fois

Le soleil s'est levé.  
Je pensais que cette nuit n'aurait jamais de fin.  
Je pensais que le temps allait s'arrêter, que je n'aurais jamais à te laisser partir.  
Mais le soleil s'est levé.  
D'ici quelques heures, quelques minutes, tu ne seras plus là.  
Bientôt tu seras loin.  
Pas pour toujours.  
Pas pour longtemps.  
Mais tu seras loin.  
Tu ne dors pas vraiment non plus, je le sais bien, mais tout a déjà été dit.  
Tout a déjà été fait.  
Ta main droite qui reposait quelque part sur mon oreiller est venue caresser mes cheveux et j'ai refermé les yeux.  
Peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais oublier que le soleil s'est levé.  
Peut-être que je pourrais oublier que d'ici peu tu seras parti loin de moi.  
Que tes doigts arrêteront leur course le long de mon visage.  
C'est une dernière fois sans en être une.  
Je te retrouverai. Bientôt.  
Mais c'est notre dernière nuit. Notre seule nuit.  
Elle est finie, vu que le soleil s'est levé, mais tes mains sont toujours sur mon corps et ta bouche est venue retrouver la mienne quelques instants.  
Rien n'est dit.  
C'est inutile.  
Tes lèvres déposent un baiser sur mon arcade sourcillière et tu me prends dans tes bras.  
Je sais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser derrière toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes.  
Mes bras viennent encercler ton corps.  
Rien n'est dit.  
Je laisse mes lèvres se poser le plus doucement possible sur ton épaule. Cette épaule qui te fait partir loin de moi.  
Je l'aime tout de même. Elle fait partie de toi. Et sans cette blessure, qui sait si nous ne serions jamais devenu ce que sommes aujourd'hui.  
J'ai l'impression que tout cela est si proche. Le jour de notre rencontre, le jour de notre promesse, le jour de cette blessure.  
Nous sommes amis depuis si peu de temps, comment ai-je pu t'aimer si fort en un laps de temps si court ?  
Comment ai-je appris que ce baiser sur mon arcade sourcillière veut dire que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Depuis quand est-ce que je le sais ? Depuis quand est-ce que je comprends chacun de tes mouvements ?  
Rien n'est dit.  
Ca ne sert à rien.  
Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te répète les choses. Tu sais que tu vas me manquer, je n'ai pas à le dire.  
Je trouvais ça étrange au départ. De ne pas avoir à dire les choses. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu faisais, toi, pour que tout soit clair sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit.  
Comment fais-tu pour me prouver que tu m'aimes sans le dire ?  
J'ai encore besoin de le dire. Si souvent. Et j'aime toujours l'entendre, les jours où tu es d'humeur à parler.  
Mais aujourd'hui plus rien n'est dit.  
Nous avons assez parlé.  
Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Beaucoup de "je t'aime" à échanger.  
Tu ne pourras pas les entendre avant longtemps, alors il fallait que je les dise.  
Mais maintenant que le soleil s'est levé, plus rien n'est dit.  
Tu te contentes de me serrer dans tes bras, de m'embrasser, de caresser ma peau comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.  
Je sais que je le suis pour toi.  
C'est évident. Chacun de tes gestes veut dire "j'ai besoin de toi", chacun de tes mouvements est un "aime-moi autant que je t'aime".  
Tu ne sais pas vraiment le dire. Tu n'as jamais dit ce que tu cherchais auprès de moi, mais je le sais parfaitement.  
Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Que j'ai toujours été là, et que rien ne changera ça.  
Tu n'arriverais à rien sans moi, tu ne serais rien sans moi. Tu me l'as déjà dit. J'y crois. Je crois tout ce que tu me dis. Tu n'es vraiment pas le genre à dire quelque chose "en l'air", pour le peu que tu parles.  
Tu ne serais rien sans moi.  
Mais je ne suis là que pour toi.  
Je vis pour pouvoir t'aider, pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand tu en auras besoin, je suis là pour recevoir les baisers et les caresses que tu voudras m'offrir.  
Tu n'es rien sans moi.  
Je ne suis rien au départ, je suis quelque chose parce que tu es là. Mon amour ne sert à rien si je n'ai personne à aimer.  
Mais je t'ai toi.  
Je te possède comme tu me possèdes.  
J'ai peur de ce sentiment. Peur de cette réciprocité.  
Pourra-t'on toujours s'aimer ainsi ?  
Tu déposes un baiser sur ma joue et j'émets un petit rire.  
En fait, je crois que nous sommes déjà un vieux couple.  
La passion est toujours là, plus forte que jamais en certains instants, comme cette nuit, cette dernière nuit, mais nous agissons déjà comme s'il était évident que rien n'allait nous séparer. Comme si notre amour allait de soi.  
Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.  
Cette nuit je t'aime à en mourir, je t'aime sans comprendre pourquoi mon coeur bat si fort.  
Ce n'est 'que' toi. Tu es à moi depuis longtemps. Tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de moi. Je te considère comme acquis.  
Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser d'une minute à l'autre.  
Mais le soleil s'est levé, nous ne devrions pas faire ce que nous sommes en train de faire.  
Tu devrais arrêter de m'embrasser. Ne laisse pas cette main descendre plus bas. Ne prétexte pas ces chatouilles exquises qui me donnent juste envie de te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.  
Le soleil s'est levé. Tout a été dit. Je ne veux pas t'arrêter. C'est notre dernière fois.


End file.
